


Out in Nature

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hiking, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Nature, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweat, Twinks, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: While out on a hike, Jackson Dollinger needs a break. But his friend Justin teases him with flashes of his fit body, turning on the Disney actor to the point he can't stop staring.
Relationships: Jackson Dollinger/Justin Claiborne
Series: Quickies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 2





	Out in Nature

“Are we… there… yet…?” With a squeaky, breathless whine and a heavy frown on his face, fourteen-year-old Disney star Jackson Dollinger pulled himself up along a steep rocky path. Looking out ahead of him, Justin Claiborne was standing on the path with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face waiting for Jackson to catch up.

Jackson’s black ‘ADVENTURE’ tee felt heavy with sweat, and the black shorts proved inefficient under the hot summer sun. He was somewhat jealous of the fit black cast member of Black AF; Justin had the mind to wear a grey tank top and light grey shorts. Yet even with an extra layer of black Nike tights he seemed unfazed by the heat or how long they had been out on their hike. Following a narrow, winding path through the woods that blended into the natural landscape but brought them past beautiful sights along the way. 

The entire path through the tree and undergrowth had a view of the sparkling blue sea far below them. Jackson constantly found himself complaining that he wanted to jump in and cool off in the water.

“Dude, we’re only half way up! Don’t give up on me now,” Justin chuckled at the smaller boy as he stretched. Showing off his firm biceps to his friend. 

“Can’t we take a break?” Jackson sat down on a large, smooth rock, resting his back against it with a sigh. Breathing heavily, betraying his exhaustion.

Justin shrugged, taking a sip of water before joining Jackson. He proceeded to pour some of the water on himself, wetting his forehead then shirt. The now soaked fabric wrapped tightly around him, hugging Justin’s bare chest beneath. The sun bouncing off the wetness sharply defined his abs underneath, making Jackson breath a small “woah…” of awe.

“What was that?” Justin flashed a cheeky smile, having heard Jackson.

“No-nothing! Just, uh, out of breath… a-and you’re wasting water,” The fourteen-year-old murmured, looking down at his feet. Betraying himself when his eyes cut a glance at Justin’s fit body as he lifted his shirt up to pat his forehead dry. So muscular for a teenager, with a firm six-pack along his dark skin.

Justin quirked an eyebrow, setting his bottle on the ground. “So it wasn’t because you just saw my chest? It’s fine if you liked what you saw,”

“I-I-” Jackson started, but his stammer gave it all away. That and his pink cheeks. They hiked a year ago with a group and had no reaction to Justin’s body then. But not it was making his shorts get tight; Justin wasn’t helping much by proceeding to peel off his wet t-shirt and laying it on the rock saying it was to dry. Showing off his tall, fit body to Jackson. Ripped for fourteen, with chiselled details between his abs and firm pecs, with biceps to match. A good contrast to Jackson’s slim body. “O-Oh gosh…”

“See? You do like it, Jacksy,” The black boy laughed, enjoying that he could show off to his friend’s awe-struck face. “If you’re hot, take your shirt off, too.”

That he could not deny. Under the hot sun, a black tee was still too warm for comfort. So, Jackson peeled it off his long, lithe body to show himself off for Justin. Glistening with sweat and covered in a soft red hue further displaying exhaustion. His flat, silky smooth chest rose and fell with each labored breath as Justin took it in.

“Cute,” Justin smiled fondly. “Do you moan at other guys’ abs, Jacksy?”

“No! And I didn’t at yours!” Jackson blushed.

“Why be ashamed, man? It was cute!” Justin scooted forward on the rock, reaching over. Jackson tried to lean away, but before he could, Justin poked his stomach. “This is cute!”

“It’s a tummy… not cute…” Jackson giggled.

Justin’s finger traced up slowly to a nipple, poking it before swirling around. Finishing off the tease with a little flick. “This is cute, too, Jacksy. Really, dude.”

Jackson internally whined as he watched his friend tease his nipple. His dimpled cheeks were reddening a little from the feeling. Feeling a shiver run through his spine as he was touched, and when the shiver of gentle electricity reached its peak, a moan left him. Quickly he cupped both hands over his mouth trying to stifle the sound, but Justin was already growing an ear-to-ear grin.

“See? You like this,” Justin’s entire hand touched Jackson’s chest now, massaging his smooth pec, giving plenty of attention to those small pink nubs. Such a soft boy, he felt almost girly to the touch.

“Justyyy,” Jackson whined, cooing from his friend’s touch.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” The hand started sliding down Jackson’s stomach.

“Why not touch your own…” Jackson blushed, watching the hand move down.

“Why should I? Yours is cute, mine is hot,” Justin winked at him, lowering to Jackson’s crotch. Where his hand, without permission, pushed down into his black shorts and over the smooth skin. Right to the prize for his fingers to curl around. “Hello there, mr rock hard!”

“JUST!” Jackson yelped.

“Damn, Jacksy!” Stroking his friend, the dark-skinned boy grinned. Pumping back and forth up the cute teenage dick, squeezing around its thin length. Enjoying how Jackson moaned sweetly, melting into the moment. 

“C-Can I see you…”

“Naked? If you ask nicely,” Justin winked.

“You're the one playing with my dick… you should strip for free without me asking nicely…” Jackson giggled between blushing. Muttering a small apology, he looked down, just in time to watch as Justin’s hand slipped from his shorts.

“Fair, fair…” Sliding off his shorts, then lowering his tights down Justin released a shocking cock for a fourteen-year-old. Six and a half inches with a thick girth and a flared tip. Some dark fuzz around its base and his full balls. Overall a delicious looking sight to behold that quickly had Jackson fighting the urge to drool.

“Dudeeee!” Jackson replied, eyes widening from the sight of Justin’s larger cock.

Justin wiggled his hips, shaking his thick cock from side to side to show it off for the other boy. A juicy black teenage cock swinging between his legs. “You wanna suck it?”

“Su-suck it? I don’t know where it’s been!” Jackson squeaked boyishly while eyeing it off. He could not deny the pang of hunger he felt just staring at that big thing.

“In my undies? Unless I whip it out to like piss and all…” Justin chuckled. “Or to, you know, jerk it… you do jerk it right?”

“Sometimes…” Jackson slowly knelt down and hesitantly poked its tip. Coaxing out a glistening, warm bead of precum which he slowly began to rub into the cock. Shocked at the sensation of holding another boy’s dick once his fingers wrapped around its shaft. “I-It’s really… really big!”

“We should do it together one sleepover night.” Justin grinned. Moaning as Jackson’s soft palm rubbed his cock back and forth. “But you're gonna suck me, right?”

Jackson hesitantly opened his mouth and extended his tongue, before leaning in to engulf the fat tip of that sexy black cock. A rush of salty flavour washed down his tongue, building up the further Jackson went. It quickly filled his mouth up with its size. One hand instinctively wrapped around its base; Jackson must have known it wasn’t going to fit in his mouth, so he stroked back and forth while beginning to bob on its tip. Tasting his first cock. And god was it a delicious one.

“Mmm damn Jackson…” Justin moaned out. “Feels damn good…”

The cute boy smiled around it, while sucking the cock. With its intimidating teenage size, his other hand wrapped around the cock. Working it with both hands as his lips bobbed along it, swirling his nervous tongue around its tip. The fourteen-year-old’s mind drifted to wonder if his best acting friend, Dakota’s cock was just as big and tasty.

“Mmm suck my dick Jacks…” Justin moans, the more muscular boy shocked this hike was actually getting his cock in Jackson’s virgin mouth.

Taking the back of Jackson’s head in one hand, Justin pushed him down slowly on his dick. Inching it inside the tight mouth, feeling that steamy wetness wrapping so well around his cock and Jackson’s tongue lapping at him.

“Mph,” Jackson gagged softly on Justin’s dick. With the Disney actor pulling off to get a few breathes and recover from the slight gagging. “Y-You could suck mine if you want?”

“Not really my thing. More of a top, ya know?” Justin offered a wide grin. His cock jumped in Jackson’s hands.

“B-But…” Jackson wanted to whine, the young Disney actor wanting to feel a mouth on his cock and get his first blowjob as well.

Despite the whine however, he returned to Justin’s large cock. Lapping away at the mushroom head.

“That feels so good, dude… Mm! Suck my cock…” Justin moaned, putting his arms back behind his head. Flexing it all to show off for Jackson, who slid a hand slowly along his muscles. “Mm, get it ready…”

“F-For what…” Jackson pulled off and nervously asked. He had thought that they would go back to hiking after the blow. What did Justin mean, ‘get it ready’?

“Your butt… it’s the cutest part of you,” Justin explained, taking his cock away and rubbing saliva into his shaft. Tapping it up against Jackson’s rosey cheeks, rubbing up on his dimples. Smearing precum and saliva all over that cute face. “Doesn’t it sound cool? Your first dick would be massive!”

The boys were lucky no one else was on this particular trail, as Jackson’s cry of “YOU WANT TO FUCK MY BUTT?!” was heard by the numerous animals that made that area home.

“Uh, is that a no…?”

“Uh… I… no?” Jackson stumbled over his words, wondering what he wanted. Justin was BIG for their age, that cock was going to stretch his virgin ass if it got anywhere near his hole - yet this did not entirely deter him from it.. Some part of Jackson, that submissive gay side of him that the boy hadn’t fully been aware of, wanted it. “W-well it’s wet, so I gu-guess… if you wanted to?”

“I want to,” Justin grinned, patting a rock. “Just hop up and bend over, show off that cute butt and I’ll sink right in!”

“Should we uh… get fully naked or just want me to lower the back of my shorts?” Jackson questioned, fiddling with the waistband of his black shorts.

“Your choice, dude. I’m not taking off these tights, they’re a bitch to get on,” Justin kept working his cock. At one point he spat into his palm to rub more in, really making it slick as Jackson got on the rock and started bending over it. Pushing that cute bubble butt out. “You know, you push your butt out on screen, too!

“Do… not…” Jackson blushed, his dimples once again reddening as he nervously grabbed the waistband of his shorts and shuckled them down. Leaving him for the first time in front of his friend in just his underwear. A tight pair of generic black boxer briefs, that were a little tight on the boy’s twinkier form.

A sight that had Justin’s spit covered cock throbbing.

Justin came over to Jackson and placed his cock between those buns, grinding through his underwear. “Damn, I’ma fuck you so deep!”

Jackson let out a moan as he slipped down his boxer briefs, letting Justin’s cock slip raw between his buns. Pressing the spit-coated dick up against his hole, sliding up and down before pulling back and prodding him. Probing around his hole with its fat tip, ready to push inside him.

“You sure you want me to be your first, man?” Justin questioned, not going to force his bestie. “Cause… I really want your cute butt…”

“Y-you can have it!” Jackson shouted boyishly. “Is it really that cute…?”

“Soooo fucking cute…” Justin moaned, licking his lips as he grinded against Jackson’s bubble butt. He guided his black dick up onto the hole and pressed down firmly. “I’m bout to fuck you, okay?”

“M-Mm-hmm!” Jackson bit his lip and waited for it.

With a grin on his face, Justin allowed his cock to penetrate Jackson’s cute ass for the first time, the black boy moaning loudly as the pale pink hole squeezed and attempted to resist his shaft from entering. He told Jackson to push out as he was sliding deeper inside. Flexing those thick biceps as he pulled Jackson back on his length with a deep groan that contrasted Jackson’s squeal. He felt these powerful jolts of electricity rock his entire body the deeper it pushed. 

Both released loud moans and young pants once Justin’s cock was fully inside of Jackson’s cute body.

Jackson slumped on the rock, feeling like he was out of breath. His ass was stretched open wide by that big dick, filling out his ass as it pressed up against something inside him. Something that was rocking his young system and releasing moans heavily.

“Y-You okay man?” Justin questioned, fighting the urge not to fuck Jackson’s tight hole. 

The way it was attempting to milk him, was epic.

“Y-Yeah… give me a moment…” Jackson breathed out. “It feels weird… good but weird…”

Justin gave him a few minutes to adjust before pulling back cautiously slow. At first his friend hissed and whined, but when those sounds melted away and gave way to moans he took it as permission to withdraw his six and a half inch thickness to its tip, then slowly feed it back into Jackson’s tight ass. Pushing his forehead down on the stone, Jackson let out a breathless moan. He felt every inch leave his ass, then slide back in to restretch him. How it felt thicker the second time was beyond him, but it had him moaning sweet nothings into the air. Pushing back for Justin to slide in faster, fill him up with that big black dick.

“O-Oh god… Justin…” Jackson moaned loudly. The feeling of Justin’s shaft moving with his extremely tight ass, getting to the fourteen-year-old white boy.

“Holy shit, Jacksy! This ass is cute AND tight!” Fucking him with slow pumps of his big black dick, Justin groaned. Jackson was flexing like a vice around him.

“Mmm fuck me, Justy…” Jackson grunted out, as the feeling of Justin’s deep thrusts in and out of his hole had the teen grunting and humping the rock below.

“As you wish,” Justin chuckled, slamming his dick inside. The force made Jackson squeal and flex tightly in surprise, then groan at the loss of it when Justin pulled back only to push back in slowly. Feeding his hole that cock inch by inch.

With every thrust of Justin’s cock, Jackson’s system got more into the pleasure and sensation. The teen pushing his ass back in order to get more of the lengthy dick inside of him. “Mmm…”

“You really like this, huh?” Justin moaned, putting his arms behind his head once more while thrusting his hips. Slamming his meat in and out of the tight boy as his muscles flexed like a good, sexy show off.

“Y-Yess…” Jackson moaned in response, his body subconsciously pushing back for more of Justin’s black cock.

“Mmm!” Justin slammed his body forward, filling Jackson’s ass with his girth. “You take it soooo good…! Keep going, dude, I’m gonna cum soon!”

Jackson only moaned in response, continuing to move back and forth, fucking himself on Justin’s cock with the teen adding his own deep thrusts in as well. Both of the fourteen-year-old’s got into it further as their orgasms grew closer. Jackson grinding down on the rock and Justin pounding that cute butt with deep, powerful thrusts.

“Here it comes…!” Justin howled, slamming away with vigor. “Wh-here you want it!”

“I-I don’t know… maybe not um in my butt though… not sure if I’m wanting that,” Jackson admitted nervously, despite continuing to fuck himself on Justin’s lengthy cock. “Maybe just shoot it on the ground so I can watch?”

“Or…” Justin finally eased out. Any longer and he’d fill Jackson. He started pumping it nice and quick as Jackson whined at the loss. “Get up, we’ll compare shots!”

Jackson blushed as he stood back, limping and nearly collapsing a little from being fucked but stabilizing himself quickly. The fourteen-year-old grabbed onto his own rock hard cock, and joined Justin in pumping quickly. Each aiming their cocks at the rock, Jackson had just been fucked on.

They came to orgasm together, side by side. The smaller white boy and massive black. Both shot their loads and shot far, but by the end of it when their ropes were coating the rock, Justin whistled. Jackson beat him by a fair mark.

“Well, Jacksy, looks like you win!” He nudged the astonished boy.

Blushing a little as he looked at their puddles of cum coating the rock, Jackson breathed out: “Yeah…”

“We should get back to the hike, huh?”

As he turned away from their cum coated rock, Jackson whined loudly as he slowly redressed in his all black gear. “Really? You want to continue this hike?”

“Yeah! Maybe at the top you’ll get another fuck,” Justin teased, before redressing himself and setting off on the path.

“Or maybe I can fuck you…”

The laughter of the black boy only had Jackson whining loudly and chasing after his friend.


End file.
